Une journée au lac
by Vincenziia
Summary: Que peut-il bien ce passer lors d'une journée au lac ? Légères insinuations et Yaoi donc homophobes s'abstenir


_Bonjour__/Bonsoir à tous, voici un petit OS sortit de ma tête pas toute nette xD En espérant que cela vous plaise, sachant que les personnages ne sont pas à moi (juste pour préciser, même si je les voulais .) Bonne lecture ^^_

_Informations:_

_"" = dialogue des personnages_

_** = pensées de Sasuke_

* * *

><p><em>Un bel après-midi d'été, rien de tel me direz-vous. L'équipe 7 se trouvait au bord d'un lac; le sensei -Kakashi- se trouvait au pied d'un grand chêne lisait son livre tranquillement tandis que ces élèves s'amusaient autour. La jolie Sakura était assise sur l'herbe, profitant d'une légère brise qui lui caressait son doux visage (et son grand front, ne l'oublions pas xD) Ses cheveux roses s'envolaient délicatement dans le vent et ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur deux magnifiques émeraudes. Son regard se porta quelques secondes sur le ciel avant de se tourner vers une branche du chêne où se reposait un autre ninja, Sasuke Uchiha. Ce dernier était couché de tout son long sur une branche, profitant de l'ombre pour faire un petit somme. Sentant un regard sur lui, il écarta quelques mèches corbeaux de ces yeux pour les ouvrir, découvrant deux onyx splendides. Il tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut sa coéquipière qui le regardait amoureusement, de la bave coulant de ses lèvres. Les lèvres du jeune homme se tordirent dans une expression pleine de dégoût avant que son regard ne se porte sur le dernier membre de l'équipe 7, le ninja le plus imprévisible du village de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki. Du haut de ses 17 ans, comme ses camarades, il avait des magnifiques épis de blé qui lui arrivait au niveau de la nuque, un corps d'Apollon, un sourire rivalisant avec le soleil et des saphirs qui rendraient jaloux le ciel. En apercevant son meilleur amirival jouait tranquillement dans le lac, le regard du dernier Uchiha se transforma de dégoût pour sa coéquipière à tendre pour Naruto évidemment. En effet, depuis sa première rencontre avec le blond, il avait ressenti une attirance qu'il avait laissé pour s'enfuir du village et rejoindre Orochimaru. Mais en rentrant et en ayant vieilli, son attirance pour son coéquipier s'était muer en amour profond. Nous pouvons donc comprendre que le célèbre glaçon de Konoha était amoureux. Qui l'aurait cru. Pas lui en tout les cas. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que la vue de son amoureux secret, son corps si parfait dévalé par l'eau du lac le fit se sentir tout chose. Baissant les yeux, il put voir que la seule fille du groupe avait détourner le regard de sur lui -soupire- pour les poser sur...SON Naruto ?!_

_*Tient-elle vraiment mourir ? Poser ses yeux d'immonde couleur caca d'oie sur mon ange ?!* pensa intérieurement Sasuke. Cependant, il fût vite tirer de ses pensées par la voix de SON homme -oui, il le proclame sien-._

_"Sakura-chan, tu viens te baigner avec moi ne ?"_

_*N'essaye même pas d'accepter Rosette* menaça mentalement le brun._

_"Non merci Naruto, c'est gentil" soupira ladite Rosette._

_*Bien, je vois que je t'ai bien dressée *_

_"Allez Sakura-chan, s'il te plaiiiiiiit ?" redemanda alors Naruto avec les yeux de chiot battu._

_*Oh, je fonds devant son regard, même si il est pas pour moi*_

_"Bon, très bien j'arrive mais je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à m'arroser, je garde mes vêtements moi"_

_*Quoi ?! Non mais non mais non mais non, tu ne dois pas aller dans l'eau avec mon chéri !*_

_"Yatta, arigato Sakura-chan ! Ne, ne minna, on pourra aller manger des ramens tous ensemble ?"_

_*Je peux enfin lui parler !*_

_"Pourquoi pas" répondit leur sensei, toujours la tête dans son Icha Icha Paradise._

_"Hm" lança l'ancien élève d'Orochimaru. _

_*Je croyais que je voulais lui parler, pas dire hm mais bon...*_

_"Pourquoi toujours des ramens ?" soupira Haruno-san._

_"Ne Sakura-chan, s'il te plaiiiiiit ?" supplia le blond._

_*Ne la supplie pas baka, a devrait être qui te supplie pour que tu sois ses côtés*_

_"Très bien, de toute façon Sasuke-kun est d'accord, donc je le suis aussi"_

_*Ne croit pas que je viens pour toi sale fan girl* grogna entre ses dents ledit Sasuke-kun._

_"Sensei, Sasuke, vous venez pas vous baignez ?" demanda le mignon petit kitsune._

_*J'aime la façon dont mon nom roule sur sa langue* s'extasia dans sa tête le brun._

_"Non merci Naruto, vois-tu, je suis sur un chef-d'oeuvre" souri derrière son masque l'ancien élève du Yondaime._

_"C'est pas un chef-d'oeuvre ce truc" cria Naruto "Ero-sennin est un pervers"_

_"Tu ne reconnais pas ce qui serait bon pour toi mon petit"_

_"Et toi Teme, tu viens ?"_

_"Hm pourquoi pas" Sasuke, avec la souplesse d'un félin, descendit de l'arbre sur lequel il était perché avant d'étirer ses muscles endoloris. Après s'être mit en boxer, il arriva dans le lac aux côtés de ses camarades, ne remarquant pas le saignement de nez de Sakura à la vue du corps de son amoureux. Sasuke, lui, profita d'être plus près du blond, pour mieux l'observer, lui et son corps à damner. La seule jeune fille du groupe décida alors d'enlever ces vêtements pour pouvoir essayer, j'ai bien dit essayer, de faire du charme au brun. Les trois futurs adultes, maintenant en sous-vêtements, décidèrent de s'amuser dans l'eau en faisant des batailles, en se noyant etc... Seulement, à un moment ou un autre, Sasuke savait qu'il allait craquer en voyant le corps de son fantasme juste en caleçon. Il sentait son corps réagir à cette vue et aussi ce sentit-il gêner en sentant son caleçon comme...rétrécir ?!_

_*Ce baka me fait trop d'effet*_  
><em>Par tous les moyens, et le plus discrètement possible, il essaya de faire dégonfler sa bosse, chose qui marcha jusqu'à ce que...<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

_-pendant que le brun essaye de se calmer-_

_"Ne Sakura-chan, tu sais...euh..." Le beau blond se gratta le nez devant sa gêne._

_"Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto ?"_

_"Tu es..euh.. très jolie dans tes sous-vêtements" rougit-il en détournant le regard._

_"Arigat... Attend, TU M'AS MATE PERVERS ?!" La jeune fille, sous la colère, donna un coup de poing au pauvre garçon qui vola et atterrit sur Sasuke, qui s'était calmait. Enfin plus pour très longtemps. En effet, le réceptacle de Kyuubi était à présent à califourchon sur le brun, les mains sur le torse de celui-ci._

_Fin Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>Ne se rendant pas compte de la situation et de l'état du dernier Uchiha, Naruto se tourna vers Sakura et lui parla.<em>

_"Mais, Sakura-chan, c'est un compliment que je t'ai fais. J'aurais très bien pu dire que j'avais déjà vu plus belle femme quand j'avais été avec Jiraya..." Ce rendant compte de sa bêtise, le seme ne pu que voir le rougissement -de colère, de honte ou d'une fan de yaoi ?- apparaître sur le visage de sa coéquipière avant que celle-ci ne brandisse le poing dans sa direction, le pointant pour l'assommer. Mais le coup ne vînt pas. Les yeux toujours fermés dans l'attente du coup, il ne put qu'entendre et ressentir. Il n'entendit qu'un hoquet surpris, un splash et un rire mais il ressentait une sensation sur ses lèvres. Le toucher lui paraissait familier, alors pour mieux comprendre il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur deux onyx qui le fixait avec désir. Ce rendant seulement compte de la situation, le blond se releva en vitesse mais chuta dans sa maladresse. Un poids sur le ventre, il leva la tête et aperçu Sasuke à califourchon à son tour sur les cuisses de son adorable coéquipier qui rougissait avec que ces lèvres ne soient ravivées. Il se défendit faiblement pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement prendre part au baiser. Sentant la langue du possesseur du sharigan caressait ses lèvres, il les entrouvrit alors et devant l'agréable frisson qui parcourut Naruto quand leur muscle rose se touchèrent, il gémit, une douce chaleur prenant forme dans ses reins. Relâchant son blondinet, l'ancien élève d'Orochimaru eut la magnifique surprise de découvrir devant ses yeux, le visage de son presque amant, les yeux fermés, les joues rouges, les lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappait un filet de salive qui les reliait encore. Il en profita pour les lécher, le filet et la peau de Naruto. Doucement, le brun se pencha et se dirigea vers l'oreille du blond, soufflant légèrement dessus et croqua le lobe avant de dire à son blond:_

_"Je t'aime Naruto"_

_Ne voulant pas de suite avoir la réponse, enfin pas dans cette position, il se releva et pu voir les dégâts qu'il avait causé : son blond aux joues rouges, haletant de tout ces forces, une rosette qui s'est évanouit dans un bain de sang et un pervers mort de rire toujours près du grand chêne. Quelques instants après son observation, il pût voir tous son équipe se relevait, les jeunes se rhabillant et le plus âgé se relevant. Sans un mot et d'un accord commun, ils partirent tous vers le restaurant préféré du fils du Yondaime. Sakura était devant, un mouchoir pressant son nez d'où s'écoulait encore un peu de sang ainsi que Kakashi qui lisait son porn...pardon oeuvre d'art. Les deux "rivaux" étaient l'arrière, ne se parlant pas. Le brun était stressé car depuis le moment où il avait avouer ses sentiments à son chéri, le blond ne lui avait toujours pas parlait. Sortant de ses pensées par son sursaut, il tourna la tête et pût apercevoir le porteur de Kyuubi qui lui frôlait la main, tout rouge. Etant attendrit, il aida alors son meilleur ami et lui donna la main, faisant tourner vers lui, le visage du blond. Celui-ci observa quelques secondes leurs mains liées avant de s'approchait de son ami et de lui chuchotait:_

_"J-Je t'aime au-aussi Sasuke"_

_Puis il fondit sur les lèvres de son nouveau petit-ami, comme un affamé. Très surpris, ce dernier mit quelques secondes à comprendre avant de rendre son baiser à son amant. Se séparant, tous deux sourirent et rejoignirent leurs team qui n'avait rien loupé du spectacle, pour preuve un nouveau saignement de nez de la rose._

* * *

><p><em><span>Fin:<span>_

_Moi: Alors ? . _

_Sasuke: J'ai l'air d'un pervers -'_

_Naruto: Moi je trouve ça adorable Vincenziia-chan ! ^^ _

_Moi: Arigato Naru-chan mais c'est toi qui est adorable *le serre dans ses bras*_

_Sasuke: *tirant le bras du blond pour que celui-ci atterrisse contre son torse* A MOI ! *sharigan de sortie*_

_Moi: Bouououououou Ita-chan, aide-moi *va dans ses bras*_

_Sasuke: Tu fais quoi ici Itachi ? _

_Itachi: Je viens voir ma petite Hime *m'embrasse les cheveux*_

_Moi: Lui, au moins, il respecte mon travail *tire la langue au couple SasuNaru* La prochaine histoire, tu seras dedans Ita-chan ^^ _

_Itachi: Hai, hai *sourit légèrement, me faisant rougir*_

_Moi: Sourit moi encore Ita-chan *w*_

_Sasuke: Bon je vais clôturer cet OS avec mon Naru-chan parce que Vincenziia et Itachi qui se sourient et se papouillent, c'est bizarre 0.0 _

_Naruto: Si vous avez appréciez cet OS, laissez une review ^^ _


End file.
